Harry and Sally and Mindy and Danny
by gagewhitney
Summary: Post-2x14. Danny walks her home afterward.


Title: Harry and Sally and Mindy and Danny  
Author: GageWhitney  
Rating: K+  
Pairing: Danny/Mindy  
Disclaimer: Very much not mine.  
Summary: Post-2x14. Danny walks her home afterward.

Note: I guess I should've had this posted before 2x15. Ah, whatever. It doesn't really affect anything anyway.

Also, I am so happy with the reaction to my first Mindy Project fic – I was a little worried about getting the characters' voices right. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

Danny walks her home afterward.

"I just really hope they're gone," he says when they're almost back to her building.

Mindy wrinkles her nose. "Ew, could you imagine if they're just there, like, making out on my stoop, still? What would we do?"

"I don't know… Another lap, I guess." A beat, and then he asks, "Do you think you'll be invited to the wedding?"

She snorts a laugh. "Oh, God, I hope not."

"I'd keep an eye out for a save-the-date if I were you."

"Yeah, well, if that happens, I'm dragging you along as my date," she says, bumping her shoulder against his. "Just FYI."

He pulls a face. "I can't go to a wedding if I've made out with the bride. It's too weird."

"Okay, seriously?" She rolls her eyes. "You knew Lucy for about four hours. Tom and I lived together, and I went to his wedding."

"Yeah, and look how well that turned out," he says dryly.

The stoop finally comes into view, and they both breath a sigh of relief that their dates seem to have moved on.

"Ugh, thank you," she mutters.

"They're probably off conceiving their first child somewhere." He makes a show of looking around. "Is there an alley, or…?"

"Ew! Danny!"

"They're probably going to name it Mindy if it's a girl." A crooked grin spreads across his face. "Who knows? You could get a new patient out of this."

She punches his arm. "I hate you," she says, and he laughs.

They stop at the bottom of the steps. Danny watches her while she hunts around in her purse before locating her keys in a coat pocket.

"So…" She jingles the keys in her hand and stands awkwardly in front of him. "That was really terrible pizza, by the way."

"I told you."

"Why do you continue to eat there?" She furrows her brow. "It's depressing on top of being disgusting."

"Yeah, I know."

"This is New York City. You can get good pizza literally anywhere."

He shrugs. "We'll go somewhere else next time," he says absently, toeing at a chunk of salt on the sidewalk.

"Next time?" He freezes, and Mindy smirks a little at his reaction. "Next time we do what?"

"Oh, I –" He frowns. "You know what I meant."

She gestures in the direction they'd just come from. "Was that a date just now, Castellano?"

"No." He shakes his head. "No, definitely not."

"Two dates in one night? Seriously?" she teases. "Who are you? Heff?"

He crosses his arms and stares at her, waiting for her to finish ribbing him, because he knows her well enough to know that's the easiest way out of this situation.

"And at the same place where you met your first wife?"

He raises an eyebrow at her choice of words.

She leans into him and sing-songs, "Looking for love in all the same places…"

"Okay." Though he tries to hide it, there's a hint of a smile on his face when he shakes his head and sighs dramatically. "Just shut up already."

Pleased with herself, she reaches out to squeeze his arm and gives him a bright smile. "Seriously, though, thanks for dinner, even if it was really gross. And, for going out with Lucy, I guess." She rolls her eyes. "That was just… crazy bananas tonight."

He nods. "You're welcome." With a shrug, he adds, "I think tonight helped get me out of my funk, actually."

"Oh," she says happily. "Good." Impulsively, she puts a hand on his shoulder and leans up to place a light kiss on his cheek. "Good night, Danny."

"Night, Mindy."

He watches as she turns and climbs quickly up the steps, his eyes following her as she pulls the front door open. With one foot inside the building, she turns back to him and waves.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" she shouts, before quickly darting inside.

When the door clicks shut and she's safely inside, he exhales loudly and shoves his freezing hands deep inside his coat pockets.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he says to the empty stoop.

He walks away with a stupid grin on his face.


End file.
